Many toys provide children with visual, tactile and acoustic stimulation. The combination and variation of these three sensory perceptions provide a virtually unlimited array of toys. For example, rattles often amuse infants through the production of a variety of acoustic signals in response to orientation of the rattle by the child. In addition, the rattles may be configured to provide handles, or other configurations easily grasped by infants or young children.
Alternatively, many toys include reflective surfaces which providing visual stimulation in response to either orientation of the toy, or movement of an independent member relative to the toy.